


Filias

by Destiny666



Category: Big Hero 6: The Series (Cartoon), Coco (2017)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Pain, Pedophilia, Rape/Non-con Elements, Torture
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:54:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22908148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiny666/pseuds/Destiny666
Summary: Lo conoce desde que tiene memoriaLe ayudó a leer y aprender más cosasY, aún si esa persona le hacía mucho daño,Igual el menor lo disfrutaba
Relationships: Hiro Hamada/Miguel Rivera
Comments: 24
Kudos: 37





	1. Advertencias

Este fic contiene elementos muy expícitos y habla principalmente de un secuestro y abuso sexual a un menor de edad (4) por un adulto (24). Si les pasó algo similar o son sencibles con respecto a este tema, les recomiendo que no lo lean


	2. Pedofilia

Estaba un infante y su mamá en el parque. Ella sentada en una banca y él jugando con su pelota roja favorita

Ella lo vigilaba como buena madre que es

Nunca lo perdía de vista

Él era su primogénito, es decir, era muy sobreprotectora con su pequeño de cuatro años

¿Quién diría que los desastres solo ocurren en un segundo?

Solo se necesitó de una vieja amiga de su adolescencia para distraerla

Sin embargo, eso no debería ser problema

El niño latino no quería escapar ni alejarse de su mamá que tanto ama

Era obediente como le enseñó su abuelita

Por la fuerza, claro

Pero aquella pelota roja tenía otros planes

Sin darse cuenta, pateó tan fuerte a esa esfera que comenzó a alejarse de él

Y, como buen infante que es, fue tras ella

No miraba nada a su alrededor, solo su objetivo

Rodaba y rodaba cuesta abajo al ser un lugar ligeramente inclinado, alejando más al niño castaño de esa banca y acercándolo cada vez más a un peligro inminente que él o nadie conocía

Pero algún adulto debió verlo, dirán

Alguien debió notar que ese pequeño corría solo tras un balón

Pues sí pasó

Un joven adulto de 24 años notó al niño desde antes que pasara el desastre

Era un reconocido empresario conocido por su gran genio y habilidad en la robótica

Fue a México por cuestiones de…"trabajo"…y volvería a su país dentro de unas horas

Caminando por esa plaza por última vez, vió a ese pequeño que jugaba felizmente con su pelota y a su mamá, que lo veía con ese sentimiento de ternura y protección que solo una madre puede dar

Al caer su mirada sobre el menor, sintió una leve presión en su pecho y un sentimiento que nunca había sentido antes

Jamás fue fan de los niños ni ser un padre en sí, sin embargo había algo en ese pequeño de piel latina que lo tenía muy confundido

Puede ser su inocente e incapaz de matar una pequeña mosca ni por accidente

¿O será esa piel marrón color chocolate con leche que parecía tener ese sabor?

Quién lo sabrá, pero, para sus oscuros ojos, ese niño mexicano se veía tan tierno, dulce...y delicioso

Como un pequeño conejito café en un prado y él era el lobo que con solo verlo, lo hacía babear

Pero sus pensamientos se detuvieron al ver al menor correr y notar que se estaba alejando de la protección de su progenitora

Fue el único que lo vió todo y fue el único que fue tras él

Pero no con intención honesta de ayudarle

La pelota siguió rodando, incluso cuando cruzó la calle y terminó al otro lado de la acera

Sin embargo, el niño se detuvo al ver al primer auto cruzar en frente de él

Tenía miedo, pero quería su pelota

¿Qué debía hacer?

¿Debía cruzar o pedir ayuda?

No sabía a quién si hacía lo segundo, todos los adultos estaban tan ocupados con sus dispositivos electrónicos como para prestarle atención a un pequeño niño que quería su juguete de vuelta

Se sentía diminuto

\- Hola, pequeño - escuchó una voz grave y profunda a sus espaldas - ¿Pasa algo?

Al darse vuelta, vio con asombro a alguien tan alto como un árbol a su parecer, con un cabello negro que parecía que nunca se peinaba y una sonrisa con los dientes delanteros separados

Se veía muy raro y atemorizante

\- S-Sí, señor - dijo nervioso y asustado el más joven - M-Mi pelota está allá - señala con su pequeño dedo índice el balón colorado, que comenzaba a adentrarse en un pequeño callejón, en donde no dejaba que entre la luz del sol de esa mañana soleada

\- Descuida - amplía su sonrisa mostrando más sus separados dientes - Puedo ayudarte a recuperarla - dijo y levantó al más joven, sentándolo en sus brazos

El americano no iba a desperdiciar su oportunidad

Los hechos se formaron de tal forma que parecía que el universo estuviera permitiéndole realizar los impuros actos que el azabache tenía en su cabeza con solo mirar al pequeño mexicano

Se podría decir que el destino estaban de su lado

El castaño se sorprendió al ser alzado por el adulto, pero no se quejó

Ese buen hombre vino a ayudarlo

Era su héroe

Le iba a ayudar a recuperar su pelota y después volvería con su mamá

Ella debía estar preocupada

\- ¡Gracias señor! - sonrió muy feliz con un gran brillo en su mirada y lo abrazó con fuerza

Su madre siempre le decía que debía cuidarse de los extraños

Pero ese señor quería ayudarlo

¿Cómo no confiar en él?

Mientras cruzaban la calle, recibieron varias miradas

Muchas de ellas enternecidas por ver a un padre cargar a su hijo

Si alguien hubiera sospechado o si la señora Rivera los hubiera visto, el final de ese día habría terminado bien

\- Y dime niño…¿Cuál es tu nombre? - preguntó curioso mientras le acariciaba la espalda

Tu ropa se sentía suave bajo su tacto

Tanto que le gustaría sentir más de ese niño

\- ¡Soy Miguel! - dijo sonriente, pero su sonrisa se borró al sentir como una gran mano se deslizaba por debajo de su remera y que continuaba con sus acaricias en su espalda

Sin embargo, le restó importancia

No le incomodaban, solo le había sorprendido

A sus padre también les gustaba hacerle eso

Según pensaba el mayor, la piel del latino era muy suave

Tanto como la de un bebé

Pero, claro, no fue hace mucho que dejó de ser uno de esos

\- Miguel...Que lindo nombre...El mio es Hiro... - le dijo en un susurro, sonriendo de oreja a oreja

El menor comenzó a tener un poco de miedo

No era que le molestaban las acaricias del mayor ni cómo lo miraba

Sino era que comenzaban a adentrarse en ese oscuro callejón

Por temor a que le pasara algo, se abrazó con más fuerza al adulto

\- H-Hiro...T-Tengo miedo… - dijo temeroso

En ese instante, al tener la cabeza del niño sobre su hombro, Hamada colocó su nariz sobre su cabello castaño y comenzó a olerlo

Olía tan dulce para él

A ese shampoo para bebés que las madres le ponen a sus hijos, aún cuando dejan de ser tan pequeños

\- Tranquilo - le dijo sonriente, alejando su mano de la espalda del menor y poniéndola dentro del bolsillo de su saco, como si buscara algo - Ya casi puedo verla

Mentira

Apenas si podía ver al niño en frente de él

Así que si quería llevarse un souvenir de ese país, debía actuar ya

El trabajo que tenía que hacer no era de negocios, sino de eliminación

Un agente se metió en su empresa y robó información muy importante, así que tuvo que seguirlo hasta México y encargarse que tales datos no fueran entregado por a la persona que lo contrató

Triunfó en su misión, pero eso no significa que usó todos los recursos que trajo para hacer el trabajo

De su bolsillo, sacó un sedante

\- Escucha, Miguel - susurró, viendo que estaban muy adentro de aquel oscuro callejón, nadie los podría ver, pero sí escuchar - Hay un virus muy peligroso por aquí, si no quieres que te pase nada, serás un niño valiente y me dejarás ponerte esta vacuna, de acuerdo? - dijo sonriendo

El latino asintió con la cabeza y estiró su pequeño brazo hacía él

Le tenía un poco de miedo a las agujas, pero no quería enfermarse

No era divertido para él pasar todo el día en cama

Hamada no podía estar más feliz al ver lo dócil e inocente que era el niño que eligió

No se hizo esperar e inyectó ese líquido transparente de la jeringa dentro de las venas del menor

Colocó la dosis justa para no matarlo, pero sí para comenzar a adormecerlo

\- …Tengo sueño… - dijo el más joven bostezando y frotando sus ojitos minutos después de la inyección

Le dolió un poco, pero era un niño valiente

No quiso gritar, sin embargo, una que otra lágrima se le escapó

\- Tranquilo, Miguel - dijo mientras guardaba el sedante nuevamente - Pronto despertarás en un lugar mejor - sonrió al ver que el menor se quedaba dormido por completo en sus brazos

Lo abrazó, ocultando su pequeña cabeza con su manos y salió de aquel oscuro lugar

No le tardó nada en pasar desapercibido entre la multitud, como un padre con un hijo cansado en sus brazos, y llegó a aquel gran edificio donde su helicóptero privado lo esperaba para llevarlo devuelta a su país

Con un pequeño recuerdo que escondió en su valija, claro

...

\- ¿Mamá?...¿Ya llegamos a casa? - preguntó al aire al ir despertando de a poco, pensando que se encontraba en el auto de su progenitora, pero se equivocó

No estaba en un vehículo, sino una cama

En un cuarto que apenas si entraba luz

\- ¿M-Mamá? ¿P-Papá? ¿D-Dónde…? - volvió a hacer preguntas intentando levantarse de aquel no tan cómodo lugar

Sin embargo, no pudo

Tenía sus pequeñas muñecas atadas a la parte superior de la cama

Fue en ese momento cuando se asustó y comenzó a gritar de pavor

\- ¡MAMÁ! ¡PAPÁ! ¡ABUELITA! - gritó con lágrimas en sus ojos

Pero ninguno de los mencionados lo escuchó

\- Al fin despiertas, Miguelito - dijo Hiro sonriente al acercarse al menor

Las paredes de aquel extraño lugar estaban diseñadas para aislar el sonido

Es decir, que el único que podía escuchar sus gritos y súplicas era el Hamada

\- ¡H-Hiro! ¡S-Suéltame, por favor! - le pidió a lágrimas que lo libere

El mayor parecía ser una buena persona

¿Por qué le hizo eso?

Son una de las muchas preguntas que uno a diario se hace

¿Por qué existen personas que disfrutan hacerle daños a los otros?

¿Por qué hay violadores, asesinos y secuestradores que nunca piden rescate?

Es una simple respuesta: Poder

Por el simple hecho que pueden, lo hacen

Además de la gran satisfacción que les produce

El americano inclinó su rostro hasta quedar frente a frente del pequeño niño asustado

\- Te liberaré si eres un buen niño, Miguelito - le susurró sonriendo como el gato risón y sacó un par de tijeras de su bolsillo - Si no te mueves, no te lastimaré - dijo y comenzó a cortar la roja remera del Rivera

Miguel se quedó lo más quieto que pudo, pero se le escapó uno que otro hipido por su llanto

Tenía miedo

Creyó que Hiro lo ayudaría a buscar su pelota y lo devolvería con su mamá, como hacían en las películas infantiles de la televisión

No entendía por qué estaba pasándole eso

Cuando Hiro terminó de cortar y sacarle su prenda superior, se le quedó mirando a su pequeño pecho

Se veía tan tierno y sabroso a sus negros ojos

Ya quería sentir y comer cada parte de su cuerpo

Pero, pensó, ¿Por qué no jugar un poco con su comida y disfrutar sus gritos antes que controle la mente del menor a su voluntad?

Comenzó a acariciarle sus pequeños pezones

Eran tan suaves y rosados

Los apretó con un poco de fuerza y escuchó el quejido de dolor del menor

\- H-Hiro...D-Duele… - sus lágrimas volvieron a salir

Se sentía realmente incómodo por su situación

Quería volver a su casa

Con su familia

El mayor no quedó satisfecho con esa reacción

Quería escucharlo gritar de dolor

Tanto que se desmayara

Sabía que por ser un niño no sentirá ese placer sexual que sienten los adolescentes o adultos, pero no le importaba

El azabache quería satisfacer su propio sentimiento de placer, no el del menor

Bajo su cabeza, hasta esta tener su boca chocando contra el límite entre el cuello y hombro del más joven, y le dió una gran y larga lamida, que se deslizó desde allí hasta la mejilla del Rivera

Sabía tan bien bajo sus papilas gustativas y ver a su Miguelito retorcerse por el asco de su acción, lo excitaba como nunca se había sentido antes

Sin tener que mencionar que era la primera vez que sentía ese sentimiento de excitación

Sus amigos lo llevaban a distintos bars para conseguirle novia o una noche de "diversión", por lo menos

Les hizo caso, pensando que tal vez podría sentir lo mismo que sus amigos sentían con sus parejas

Sin embargo, nada de eso se compara con lo que estaba experimentando con el niño de cuatro años

\- ¡Suéltame! ¡Que asco! - intentó patearlo el menor, pero al tener tan cortas sus piernas y su atacante tan lejos, no alcanzó a hacerle ningún daño

Aún así, Hiro sujetó sin esfuerzo las piernas del Rivera y bajó su mirada a su pequeña pancita

\- No vale la pena luchar, Miguel - sonrió y se lamió los labios - No habrá nadie que te salve - dijo y lamió su pequeño vientre

Comenzaba a sentir como le apretaba su pantalón allí abajo

Su amiguito ya quería conocer al pequeño recién llegado

No se contuvo más y le sacó las prendas bajas al menor

No hace falta decir que Miguel estaba muy asustado

Tanto que sus gritos de miedo volvieron nuevamente, pero con mayor fuerza

\- ¡N-NOO! ¡A-ALÉJATE! ¡M-MAMÁ! ¡P-PAPÁ! ¡AYUDAAA! - gritó con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, sacudiéndose lo más que podía para lograr librarse

Pero fue inútil

No había forma que pudiera soltarse

Sin embargo, se detuvo al sentir como sus pequeñas piernas fueron elevadas, dejando su trasero al descubierto para Hamada

El americano se sentó en el borde de la cama de tal forma que tuviera una clara vista de las redondas y suaves…"cualidades"...del niño

Con una mano sujetaba sus piernas y con la otra paseó por el límite de ambas nalgas de Miguel, con su dedo del medio deslizándose sobre aquel diminuto espacio entre ambas nalgas

\- Mmmm…Miguel - dijo lamiendo sus labios - Me dan ganas de ponerte en un plato y comerte en este mismo instante - sonrió y metió su dedo del medio dentro del oscuro agujero del Rivera

Sus lágrimas no dejaron de salir

Podía sentir al mayor dentro de él y le dolía mucho

\- Si yo fuera tú, no me movería - le dijo serio, pero sonriente - Te dolerá más si lo haces - y el menor obedeció, sintiendo como se metía cada vez más profundo ese dedo dentro de él

Estaba asustado

Ya no quería estar allí

¿Por qué le habló a ese extraño en primer lugar?

Tenía tanto miedo que hizo algo que pensó que ya no haría más al ser un niño grande

Se hizo pis encima

Al ver ese liquido amarillo, los ojos de Hiro se dilataron y sacó su dedo rápidamente, haciendo que Miguel gritara de dolor

Sin embargo, Hamada solo pudo pensar en otra cosa

Bajó las piernas del menor, pero las siguió reteniendo, y lamió todo ese amargo líquido que salía del miembro del menor

Para él, sabía tan bien

Pasó su lengua por toda la superficie baja del más joven, evitando que cualquier gota de ese dulce néctar cayera lejos de su boca

Le causó mucho asco a Miguel

¿Cómo era posible que le gustara?

Su mamá siempre le enseñó que eso no se tomaba, entonces ¿por qué lo hacía?

Fue el asco que le produjo ver esa escena que, sin pensarlo dos veces, vomitó sobre sí mismo y algunas gotas le salpicaron en el rostro de Hiro

Ni siquiera eso le pareció asqueroso al adulto, pero quería seguir jugando con el cuerpo del infante

Comenzó a lamer el vómito del menor, pero no lo tragó como hizo con su orina

Al tener todo ese residuo de comida que antes estaba siendo digerida en su boca, se colocó nuevamente entre las pequeñas nalgas del niño, separándolas con su gran mano, y vomitó con fuerza todo lo que tenía dentro de ese oscuro agujero

Luego, con su dedo, empujó parte el líquido y residuos que no habían entrado dentro del ano de Miguel

Le parecía lo más sexy que había visto en su vida

Por supuesto que no entró ni un cuarto del vómito dentro de la entrada del Rivera

Sin embargo, lo que no entró, se quedó contra su cuerpo

Ese ácido sentía asqueroso y pegajoso para el mexicano, pero ya sabía que gritar no cambiaría nada

Lo único que pudo hacer fue llorar

\- ...M-Mamá…A-Ayuda... - murmuró entre lágrimas al sentir nuevamente esa lengua pasar por la raya de sus partes bajas, donde antes el mayor había dejado sus desechos

Realmente la extrañaba mucho

Sus castaños y sedosos cabellos

Sus marrones ojos que transmitían tranquilidad y protección

Y sus abrazos que le hacían sentir que no le pasará nada, que ella siempre estaría junto a él

Pero, ¿Dónde está su madre ahora?

Buscándolo con desesperación

Muchas horas antes, cuando terminó de conversar con aquella amigo, notó que su hijito no estaba

Con miedo en sus ojos, lo buscó por todas partes y llamó a su familia para que le ayuden

Mientras que en un país se encuentra una familia buscando con temor a su hijo, en el otro está un americano con ascendencia japonesa pasando su lengua por aquel niño perdido

Después de saborear la entrada del menor junto a su vómito, Hiro se acercó a su rostro, soltándolo por completo, y lo besó en sus suaves labios

Fue su mejor experiencia y quería compartir los nuevos sabores que tiene en su boca con el más joven

Miguel ya estaba cansado y débil, tantos miedos no podría soportar su pequeño cuerpo, así que no le quedó de otra que recibir ese beso, sintiendo como una lengua le lamía sus labios

Pero no entendía

Según vió en películas, cuando el príncipe besa a la princesa es porque ambos realmente se amaban

¿Acaso Hiro lo amaba?

No es una pregunta que pueda contestarse en ese momento

Al terminar el beso, Hiro se alejó de su rostro y se puso a ver el cuerpo del niño atado a su cama de pie a cabeza

Estaba llorando y tenía todo su cuerpecito bañado en saliva, orina y vómito

Se veía tan hermoso y sexy a sus ojos

Quería tomarlo como suyo en ese momento

Escucharlo gritar su nombre pidiéndole que se detuviese

Tener su erecto miembro, como lo tenía en ese momento por las acciones realizadas, dentro de su entrada

Verlo saltar sobre él como el pequeño conejito que era

Su problema entre las piernas comenzó a crecer con solo pensar de todo lo que le podría hacer al niño que ya era completamente suyo

Su nuevo juguete

El que le hizo dar cuenta de su pedofilia

Pero sabía que es muy joven y que podría lastimarlo gravemente sí lo hacía

Cuando tenga todas las herramientas y dispositivos necesarios, lo haría

Sin embargo, tenía que hacerse cargo de algo antes de disfrutar al máximo del menor

Fue hacia una pequeña mesa de luz que tenía al otro lado de su habitación y volvió con el latino con otra jeringa

La que le inyectó en México, lo hizo dormir

Esa que tenía en su mano, lo haría olvidar todo

Desde su familia hasta lo que hicieron unos minutos atrás

Tomó la muñeca de Miguel, el cual no demostró oposición al estar muy cansado, y le insertó ese líquido un poco más rojizo que el anterior dentro de su sangre

Era tal el cansancio que ni sintió lo que hizo el mayor

\- ...M-Mamá...P-Papá...A-Abuelita...A-Ayuda... - murmuró con lágrimas en sus ojos y cayó profundamente dormido

Cuando el Rivera se quedó dormido, guardó su jeringa dentro de su bolsillo

\- Ya verás como nos divertiremos, Miguelito -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado
> 
> Esto es una introducción, lo fuerte viene después
> 
> Sugerencias, criticas y opiniones son bienvenidas
> 
> Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo


	3. Somnofilia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Antes de comenzar, les repito nuevamente que este fanfic toca temas muy polémicos y sumamente inhumanos e inmorales (pedofilia y tortura a un menor a gran escala, hasta el punto de hacerlo sangrar a veces)
> 
> Si son censibles o les causa cierta repulsión, no lo lean
> 
> Repito: ¡No lo lean!

Pasó una semana desde que el menor llegó a ese país extraño junto con el empresario, aunque él no lo sabía, pero ¿Cómo hacerlo? El suero que le dio el mayor fue demasiado para él y estuvo inconsciente todo ese tiempo

  
  
  


Lo que hizo que Hiro tomara provecho

  
  
  


Cada noche, por siete días, luego de volver del trabajo y de cenar, se acercaba al menor y le acariciaba la mejilla con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, disfrutando ese momento

No podía creer que secuestró a un niño, nunca se lo hubiera imaginado de él. Pero, ¿Se arrepentía? Para nada

Al ver la bella cara del pequeño cada noche sobre su cama de invitados, se convenció a sí mismo que tomó la mejor decisión posible

Después de enternecerse por su pequeño "amigo", mete una jeringa sin aguja en la boca del más joven y desliza dentro de él el alimento junto con el agua que necesita para seguir viviendo

No quería que su nueva mascota se muriera

  
  
  


Luego de alimentarlo, comienza la verdadera diversión

  
  
  


Verlo en ese estado tan tranquilo, tan vulnerable y tan dócil, lo volvía loco

Se comenzó a sacar toda su ropa de trabajador serio y se colocó de manos y rodillas sobre el pequeño mexicano que ya estaba sin ropa por la anterior noche de placer que tuvieron

O, mejor dicho, que Hiro tuvo

Hamada bajó su cuerpo hasta sentir su miembro tocar la suave piel de la panza del Rivera y movió sus caderas, deslizando su miembro hacia adelante y hacia atrás 

No pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de placer al sentirse endurecer por el contacto que tenía con el latino

Todo era muy placentero para él, pero no para Miguel que su cuerpo tembló de miedo aún sin estar consciente

Seguía dormido. Sin embargo, podía sentir ese miembro erecto, buscando una forma de entrar dentro de su pequeña entrada, como ocurría cada noche

Después de unos minutos de sentir al mexicano, Hiro se acomodó más arriba, apoyando una de sus manos contra la pared y sus rodillas en la cama, a los lados de la cabeza del menor, empezó a usar su mano libre para masturbarse en la cara de Miguel

Apretó con suficiente fuerza su miembro y deslizó su mano arriba y abajo

Podía sentir como en cualquier momento toda su semilla saldría y aumentó la velocidad de su movimiento

  
  
  


Arriba y abajo

  
  
  


Ya todo estaba por salir

  
  
  


Arriba y abajo

  
  
  


Y pasó lo que pasaba cada noche, soltó todo lo suyo sobre el moreno, haciendo que parte de su semen entre a su boca y su nariz, obteniendo como reacción que tosiera, pero sin despertar

Hiro se sintió satisfecho con su trabajo y salió de esa habitación con una sonrisa, poniéndose su ropa de nuevo en el camino

\- Baymax - dijo serio al acomodando su corbata y ver como el invento de su hermano se acercaba - Limpia mi juguete y la cama - ordenó serio y el robot asintió

Hiro modificó su programación para que, además de ser un médico, también fuera su mayordomo

  
  
  


Cuando el robot se enteró de lo que hacía Hiro, le recriminó de forma profesional. Sin embargo, dejó de hacerlo cuando el semi asiático le dijo que era por su salud mental. Tenía la necesidad sexual como todo hombre

  
  
  


Al terminar su trabajo, el gran robot blanco colocó al pequeño niño bañado, pero sin ropa, sobre la cama ya lavada, para ya dejarlo listo para su nuevo uso en la próxima noche

Su paciente era Hiro, no el latino 

  
  
  


Ese ciclo se repitió por 7 noches seguidas, pero esa octava noche el bucle terminaría

Por que el de ascendencia asiática terminó su más grande invento

\- Esta noche no seré tan cuidadoso como las otras, Miguel - dijo sonriendo al terminar de alimentar y contemplar el hermoso rostro del más jóven - Como nos vamos a divertir -

  
  
  


Levanta ambas piernas del Rivera con una mano, dejando su trasero al descubierto, y saca con la otra un descorazonador de manzanas de su bolsillo

\- Mmmm realmente te ves delicioso, mi pequeña manzana - dice sonriente al sentarse de piernas cruzadas en la parte baja de la cama

Puedo sentir como el moreno tiembla bajo su tacto y su sonrisa se amplía más

\- No te preocupes - dice sonriendo ubicando la punta del objeto de cocina en contra de la pequeña entrada de Miguel - Solo es para prepararte

  
  
  


Y mete su descorazonador dentro del menor con fuerza

  
  
  


\- ¡¡¡AHHHH!!! - grita con lágrimas en los ojos, pensando que solo era una pesadilla

Pero lo peor aún no había comenzado

Hiro mete cada vez más profundo su herramienta, cortando gravemente la entrada del menor

Cada vez más sangre sale por allí abajo, y el menor llora con los ojos cerrados

Esa tranquilidad de su sueño que parecía no tener fín, se había ido

El Hamada se deleita por esa bella escena ante sus ojos: Un niño dormido de 4 años de edad siendo arrancado de su hogar y familia, ahora está siendo destrozado por dentro, literalmente, mientras él babea por excitación por cada grito del dormido menor

Solo falta un poco de acción

Cuando el descorazonador ya no puede ir más lejos, lo mueve sacándolo y volviéndolo a meter con gran velocidad, mientras más sangre se derrama sobre esa cama

\- ¡¡¡AHHHHHHHHH!!! - grita a más no poder al sentir como, mientras su alma está en brazos de Morfeo, su cuerpo está en manos del adulto

  
  
  


Pero tanto alma como cuerpo, están conectados, así que puede sentirlo todo

  
  
  


Siente como ese artefacto no tan moderno ni tecnológico rompe en pedazos su sensible piel interna, obligando a su interior a estirarse al ser más angosto el tubo, que se dedica a sacar corazones de manzanas, que su propio y pequeño cuerpo

Después de un par de segundo, Hiro saca sin delicadeza el utensilio de cocina y observa con deleite como la sangre del menor se desliza mientras que un grito final sale del agitado Rivera

No duda ni un segundo y lame ese líquido rojo, saboreandolo por cada centímetro de su lengua

\- Mmmm~ Eres delicioso, Miguel~ - dijo con una gran sonrisa al ver como el más joven tiene una respiración agitada y temblorosa

Las lágrimas no dejan de salir

Arroja hacia fuera de la cama su herramienta, soltando las temblorosas y adoloridas piernas del menor, y se baja su propio pantalón y ropa interior, mostrando un miembro bien erecto

\- ¿Quieres montar a caballito?~ - dice en una voz aguda, levantando al menor por las caderas y viendo su dormido rostro de frente - Está ansioso por cabalgar contigo, Miguelito~

  
  
  


Y sienta al moreno sobre su erección, entrando dentro de su dilatada entrada

  
  
  


Aún si lo preparó de un principio, estaba muy apretado allí dentro, pero, gracias a la sangre y al pre semen que salió con anticipación, pudo deslizarse sin problema

Pero no evita a que la piel del menor se desgarre un poco, sin importarle al nipón

\- Mmmm~ Migueeelll~ - dijo babeando mientras movía arriba y abajo y gran velocidad, al niño sobre él

Miguel no deja de llorar al sentir su piel romperse

Por miedo, se abraza del mayor buscando protección

\- ¡M-Mami! ¡A-Ayuda! - grita sin abrir los ojos

Hiro se enoja. Supuestamente debería olvidar a su familia. Debería tener la mente en blanco

¿Habrá fallado? Imposible

A no ser que era innato en los niños buscar un afecto maternal cuando se sentían asustados

En ese caso, el Hamada toma provecho de eso

\- No mi niño, pero puedes llamarme papi - dijo con una voz suave, bajando la velocidad de su movimiento

Se enterneció al ver al niño más calmado

Al ya no dolerle tanto, el más joven sonríe al sentirse protegido entre sueños

No sabía que pasaba, pero ya se sentía seguro y tranquilo

\- ¿M-Mamí? - sonríe con gran felicidad, pensando que al fin estaría a salvo de ese gran monstruo que en sus sueños lo lastimaba

  
  
  


Pero a Hiro eso le enfurece más

Le dijo que lo llamara papi y lo desobedeció

  
  
  


Aprieta con fuerza las caderas del menor, clavando sus uñas en ellas y vuelve a mover su pequeño cuerpo sobre él, desgarrando la piel de fuera de su entrada con mayor rapidez, haciendo que sangrara más

\- ¡¡LLAMAME PAPI, PEQUEÑA PUTA!! - le grita al Rivera encabronado - ¡¡ERES MIO!! ¡¡TE ORDENO QUE ME LLAMES PAPI!!

El más joven comienza a llorar de nuevo ya dejando de hablar

No entiende que sucede o por qué su mami de sueños se fue y el monstruo lo atrapó de nuevo

Pero lo que sí sabe es que todo su cuerpo le duele

Luego de unos minutos, Hamada se corre dentro de él, perdiendo el sentimiento de furia que tenía hace unos segundos

Al fín logra su cometido: Reclamar el cuerpo del más chico como suyo

Cuando termina su trabajo de acostarlo nuevamente y ponerse de nuevo su ropa, llama a Baymax 

\- Curalo, mi regenerador de células está en mi estudio, pero no lo limpies esta vez - ordena con una maliciosa sonrisa en su rostro - Aún si está dormido, tiene que aprender a darme el respeto que merezco

Su invento es un dispositivo que cura los tejidos y células de los seres vivos lastimados, devolviendo sus cuerpos como estaban antes

Le serviría mucho para satisfacer sus dosis de somnofilia que necesitaba

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si han llegado hasta aquí, quisiera decirles que los felicito
> 
> No muchos tienen las agallas de seguir leyendo esto
> 
> Hasta yo siento que me pasé (y eso es decir mucho)
> 
> Aclaro una cuestión: Que lo escriba, no significa que lo apruebe
> 
> Me parece horrible que pasen estas cosas en nuestra sociedad y que deberían ser erradicadas
> 
> Sin embargo, lo escribo porque es mi método de desestresarme y me gusta imaginarme que esto es toda una ficción, que personas así no existen en la vida real, como los magos de Harry Potter o los superhéroes de Marvel
> 
> Lamentablemente, no es cierto
> 
> Así que entiendo a la perfección si a alguien no le gusta leer cosas así porque le afectan
> 
> En fin, espero que les haya gustado (o que al menos les llamó un poco la atención)
> 
> Sugerencias, opiniones y críticas hacia Hiro o hacia mi persona son bienvenidos
> 
> Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo


	4. Sadismo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Para este punto no debería tener que avisarles, pero nunca está de mas
> 
> NO LO LEAN SI SON SENSIBLES O LES PASÓ ALGO SIMILAR

Luego de estar inconsciente por 10 día, Miguel finalmente despierta de a poco, pero sin recuerdo alguno de por qué está en una habitación oscura y sin prenda alguna. De hecho, no tiene recuerdos de nada. Apenas si puede recordar que su nombre es Miguel, pero no tiene conocimiento alguno que es el primogénito mayor de la pareja casada Enrique y Luisa Rivera de México, pertenecientes a una reconocida familia de zapateros. No recuerda que, un día en el parque, un joven adulto lo acompañó a buscar su pelota, con el propósito de alejarlo de su madre y tenerlo como prisionero de forma física y mental para que sea su juguete sexual que use con toda voluntad y disposición el tiempo que quiera.

Aún confundido, el pequeño niño se levanta de la cama y se dirige con determinación hacia la única salida del lugar. Al ser enano y muy joven, le cuesta alcanzar la perilla para abrir la puerta, pero lo logra al final.

\- ¿H-Hola? - pregunta dudoso, sin lograr encontrar a nadie en esa sala tan vacía

El mayor se había ido a trabajar y nunca hubiera sospechado que el joven latino despertara antes que el volviese. La suerte no puede siempre estar del lado de uno.

Miguel camina por la gran sala, sin saber exactamente qué o a quién buscaba.

¿Esa será su casa? ¿Quién vive ahí es su familia?

Son algunas de las muchas preguntas que se hace el joven moreno mientras revisa el lugar. Es muy grande desde su punto de vista, tiene un gran sillón rojo con una pequeña mesa y un televisor al frente del mismo. Hay pósters por doquier de lo que parecen ser robots de caricaturas que él más joven no conoce

\- Wow es muy lindo - dice con asombro y ojos llenos de brillo el Rivera mientras toca con sus pequeñas manitas el gran sofá colorado y, sin pensarlo dos veces, se sube a él y se acuesta panza arriba sobre él - Jeje y es muy cómodo - ríe

Ese lugar es muy agradable para el mexicano. No recuerda nada, pero puede asegurar que, donde está, es su casa.

Pero esa felicidad no dura por mucho tiempo al oír el sonido de unas llaves, abriendo la puerta principal junto con la llegada del hombre de la casa. Está cansado por todo el trabajo que le tuvieron que dar por pedir retirarse horas antes los días anteriores con la excusa que no se sentía bien, cuando en la realidad estaba tomando provecho de su nuevo juguete que satisface todas las necesidades sexuales que un hombre adulto como él necesita.

Con sólo recordar esos últimos días, sus labios revelan una lujuriosa sonrisa y sus ojos comienzan a soñar, recordando esas bellas noches donde tenía la vista perfecta del trasero del pequeño niño de 4 años y de cómo, con el uso de un par de tijeras, tuvo que expandirlo para que su miembro entrara completo. El mísero recuerdo de la sangre y restos de comida en su miembro hace que se exite el solo recordar y sus partes bajas comienzan a despertarse.

También había noches que solo quería experimentar con él y con su nueva máquina que regenera las células, devolviendo el cuerpo a su estado inicial. Cortarle uno o dos dedos del pie y comérselos frente al inconsciente niño que gritaba de dolor entre sueños. El sabor de tener esas pequeñas extremidades de su preciado juguetito en su boca, mientras deslizaba su lengua por cada rincón de su aperitivo relleno de uña, sangre, carne, piel y hueso, es una de las mayores comidas que ha probado jamás. Y, para darle más sabor, Miguel no dejaba de gritar de dolor al sentir un gran ardor en su pie. 

Sin embargo, hoy no era el caso

Normalmente, si se encuentra en ese estado de ya querer soltar su hombría, va directamente al cuarto del más joven y liberaría todo lo suyo sobre él. O también quedaba la opción de liberarlo dentro de su boca o su ano y observar como toda su semilla salía al rellenar al pequeño como pavo de día de Navidad

Pero nota que no será como las otras veces al ver al más joven sentado en su sillón sin ropa alguna, mientras que el chico de piel canela lo mira con curiosidad y miedo

El menor de ese departamento no sabe quién es que se encuentra frente a él con una mirada que expresaba tanto hambre, pero podía sentir como su cuerpo le pedía a gritos que corriera. Sin embargo, no obedeció

Después de todo, porque huiría de alguien que parece ser de su familia al vivir ambos en el mismo lugar…¿cierto?

\- ¡Mi Miguelito! - grita Hiro de emoción y corre para llegar a junto al menor

Pero nunca se hubiera imaginado lo que pasó después. Justo antes de llegar con él, cuando sus brazos ya estaban listos para envolverlo en un fuerte abrazo y sentir todo su cuerpo contra el suyo, el Rivera estira sus pequeños brazos. Tranquilamente eso no impediría que el Hamada se acerque y tome lo que él cree que le pertenece por derecho, pero decide darle el gusto al menor al alejarse, pero quedando parado frente de él

No se puede decir quién está más confundo: Miguel al no entender el porqué siente que debería estar lejos del mayor cuando lo recibió con gran alegría, o Hiro al no saber porque su suero había fallado. El plan del mayor era que Rivera se olvidara completamente de él, que el azabache tome provecho de esa inocencia y que ambos vivan felices cada día de su vida mientras el semi japonés abusa del menor. Sin embargo, algo debió salir mal

Pero antes debía estar seguro

\- ¿Qué pasa, Miguelito? - pregunta fingiendo inocencia - ¿Qué no recuerdas a tu papi?

\- ¿P-Papi? - baja lentamente sus manitas, ladeando levemente su cabeza al no entender

En ese momento, el Hamada se da cuenta que su plan sí había funcionado, pero un par de restos de la memoria del más joven aún se mantenían con vida dentro de su cabeza. Esa debe ser la razón por la que el Rivera no lo quiere cerca, inconscientemente sabe que le quiere hacer daño.

\- Así es mi niño, ¿Qué no me recuerdas? - sonríe para intentar calmar al más joven, y amplía su expresión cuando el menor niega con la cabeza - Ya veo...te golpeaste muy fuerte la cabeza - extiende su mano hacia el más joven, que retrocede hasta chocar su espalda contra el sillón - Ven conmigo a tu habitación, te daré algo de tomar y luego te ayudaré a recuperar tu memoria

Los ojos del pequeño brillan con emoción al escuchar esas palabras, olvidando completamente su miedo irracional hacia su papi. No había notado hasta ese momento la sed que tiene, así que un poco de agua o leche le hará muy bien. Con una gran sonrisa, toma la mano del mayor y este lo ayuda a levantarse

\- De acuerdo...papi - dice feliz mientras caminan tomados de la mano nuevamente hasta la habitación que no deja escapar sonido alguno

En todo el recorrido, Hiro no deja de mirar al latino, excepto un segundo para tomar a último minuto cierto objeto. Su brillantes ojos marrones, su suave piel de infante, su pequeño traserito que le fascina y ese pequeño agujero que su pene tanto disfruta penetrar mientras le desgarra la piel por la diferencia de tamaño. Hablando de su miembro, sigue erecto y ya quiere soltarlo todo sobre o dentro del latino.

Al llegar a esa habitación, el azabache cierra con llave la puerta mientras que el castaño corre hasta llegar a la cama y se sienta en el borde de esta, pensando sobre la sed que tiene.

\- ¿Quieres un poco de leche? - pregunta malicioso el mayor al ya estar parado frente al pequeño Rivera -

\- Sí papi, por favor - sonríe inocentemente, mirando hacia arriba

\- De acuerdo - le devuelve la sonrisa, pero sin tanta inocencia - Tu papi te dará lechita...

Y así pasaron los diez minutos con Hiro apoyado con sus brazos sobre la pared mientras que Miguel tomaba con asco el líquido que no tiene permitido ver. Antes de comenzar, el mayor de dijo que debía beber todo el líquido con los ojos cerrados y sin usar los dientes, o su papi se enojaría mucho. Al principio, al de nacionalidad mexicana le pareció asqueroso la amarga "leche" que estaba bebiendo y le extrañó mucho que no estaba tomando de lo que parecía ser un vaso, pero, recordando las palabras de su papi, no se detiene ni un segundo

Hiro no deja de soltar suspiros soñadores y de placer al sentir la pequeña boca rodear con delicadeza su miembro mientras el se apoya contra la pared y mira desde arriba la bella escena que se produce ante sus ojos. Tal vez es un niño, pero sí sabe dar buenas mamadas para el punto de vista del mayor.

Sin embargo, todo lo bueno debe terminar. Luego de asquerosos y placenteros veinte minutos para el menor y el mayor respectivamente, el Hamada suelta toda su semilla dentro de la boca del más joven, haciendo que se aleje y comience a toser. Fue una de las peores experiencias que Miguel puede recordar. Ese amargo sabor no saldrá con facilidad de sus papilas gustativas.

Pero, al abrir finalmente sus ojos, de dio cuenta de lo que estaba bebiendo en realidad. Una gran mirada de terror se refleja en esos pequeños ojos cuando ver el pene de quien creía que era su papi junto frente de él, con un líquido blanco saliendo. Está muy confundido, ¿por qué la pis de su papi era blanca?, o mejor pregunta ¿por qué su papi lo hizo beber pis blanca?. Comienza a toser con más fuerza para intentar sacar ese amargo sabor de su boca, pero no le resulta como espera

\- ¿Te gusto, Miguelito? - sonríe mientras se pone de rodillas frente al menor - Ahora es mi turno de beber algo…

Sin embargo, mientras intenta colocar su cabeza entre las piernas del latino, un pie le pega en el rostro, haciendo que sangre su nariz

\- ¡Nooo! - grita enojado y asustado el descendiente de zapateros, pero ese enojo desaparece cuando ve el rostro de ira del mayor, pasando a ser una de miedo absoluto

\- …¿Sabes, mi pequeña puta?...Como iba a ser tu primera vez estando consciente, quería ser bueno contigo, pero… - toma con fuerza ambas muñecas de Miguel y las estampa contra la pared al lado de la cama, golpeando la frente del menor en el proceso, al punto de hacerlo sangrar-

\- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! - grita de dolor al sentir un gran ardor en su cabeza

\- ...Tendré que darte una lección para que aprendas a respetarme… - sujetando con fuerza ambas muñecas de Miguel con su mano izquierda, una sobre la otra, y toma con su otra mano el cuchillo que trajo antes de entrar a la habitación - ...como la escoria barata que eres - y clava con fuerza su arma dentro de las pequeñas manitas del más joven que llora con fuerza

\- ¡¡¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! - llora al sentir como ese utensilio, por el filo que tiene y la fuerza que posee el azabache, atravesó los huesos de las palmas de sus manos y la pared, con el resultado que el arma queda fija en su lugar.

Hiro no puede negar que le causa un increíble e inimaginable placer cada vez que escucha los gritos dolorosos y llantos a mares que produce el menor de los Rivera. Nunca se cansa de ver como esas gotas saladas se resbalan por la suave mejilla del pequeño niño mientras él le hace daño

\- Mmmmm tus gritos siempre son un deleite para mí, Miguelito - sonríe malicioso, deslizando rápidamente su lengua por el rostro del menor para saborear todo ese salado líquido que se encuentra en su cara y se aleja para contemplar la bella escena ante sus ojos

El castaño casi no aguanta el dolor y si no fuera por la cama bajo sus pies, el peso de su cuerpo haría que el filo del cuchillo que apunta hacia arriba, destrozaría su hueso, piel y carne lentamente hasta llegar el final de su mano. Sin embargo, esa posición tampoco le es menos dolorosa.

\- ¡¡¡BUAAAAAAAAA!!! - llora amargamente, pidiendo una ayuda que jamás recibirá, bajo la atenta y hambrienta mirada del mayor que solo desliza su ojos sobre el trasero del más joven hasta sus pies

El Hamada ya no puede aguantar por más tiempo, quiere meter su miembro nuevamente dentro de latino y llenarlo con toda su semilla dentro de él para que al fin entienda a quién le pertenece su pequeña inocencia perdida, pero se le ocurre una forma para seguir disfrutando: poner su cara dentro de esos grandes atributos que tiene el niño, saboreando cada rincón del mismo. Sin embargo, antes tenía que demostrarle al mexicano quien mandaba. Y que mejor forma de hacerlo que escucharlo gritar más

\- Es tu culpa que yo esté haciendo esto, Miguel - sonríe mientras aprieta con fuerza una de las nalgas de menor, haciendo que suelte un quejido de dolor - Si me hubieras obedecido de un princípio, ahora mismo estaríamos en la cocina, tú comiendo unas ricas galletitas y yo disfrutando como tu lindo traserito desnudo se encuentra sobre mi miembro - desliza su mano por la pierna derecha del Rivera hasta llegar un poco más abajo de lo que se encontraba su rodilla - pero tenías que ser mal niño y desobedecerme, ¿no es así, mi perrita? - lame el cuello del más joven, haciendo que Miguel le de un escalofrío que no le da importancia por el dolor de sus manos, mientras el mayo coloca su otra mano un poco más arriba del tobillo de la misma pierna que sujeta la otra - espero que así sí aprendas a saber que tú eres mío y que soy el único que te va a querer jamás -

Sujeta la pierna del más joven horizontalmente sobre su propia pierna, rodilla para ser exactos, y, en un movimiento rápido…

Crack...Le rompe tanto la tibia como el peroné

\- ¡¡¡¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! - grita amargamente con llanto incluido el pequeño niño que ya se ha olvidado del dolor de sus manos para pasar a su pierna. Puede sentir como sus dos huesos se parten por la mitad, lastimando gravemente sus interiores

El castaño ya no puede aguantar más

Ya no quiere estar ahí

Ya no quiere estar cerca de su papi

Le duele y mucho

Mientras tanto, Hiro disfruta con tanto placer y lujuria de los gritos infernales del más chico al mismo tiempo que juega levemente con los dos huesos quebrados del Rivera al moverlos un poco

\- Jaja ¿Mira, putita? Te hice una rodilla nueva - ríe de forma entretenida mientras dobla ligeramente sus huesos, formando una segunda rodilla para esa pierna rota

Sin embargo, a Miguel no le da el tiempo de responder al sentir como el procedimiento se repetía con mayor velocidad en su otra pierna

\- ¡¡¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! - cada vez su grito aumenta de volumen, obteniendo que al mayor se le resbalara una gota de saliva por la boca

Como disfruta esos gritos y llantos de dolor

Como ama ese sufrimiento que le provoca lastimar a un joven tan inocente que era Miguel, que solo era un niño jugando una tarde en el parque con su pelota y su madre

Hablando de su progenitora, aún sigue buscándolo con desesperación conforme los días pasaban. Ella y su familia jamás dejaron de hacerlo, teniendo las esperanzas de que, si Dios estaba de su lado, encontrarían a su hijo sano y salvo

¿Pero quién les dice que jamás lo harán?

¿Quién les dice que el destino no está de su lado?

¿Quién les avisa que ese pequeño ya no se encuentra en México?

Nadie lo hará, pero ellos mismos se darán cuenta solos que uno de sus descendientes nunca volverá con ellos

Hasta entonces, Hiro seguirá quebrando el espíritu del más joven, con el fin de satisfacer su propia personalidad sádica

\- Mmmmmmmm me encantas Miguel, haberte encontrado solo y abandonado para traerte aquí y darte el hogar que mereces, fue lo mejor que he hecho - miente descaradamente mientras coloca su rostro dentro del trasero del Rivera, lamiendo tanto su ano como los límites del mismo

El castaño ya tiene la mirada perdida hacia la pared que está enfrente de su rostro mientras siente como esa lengua traviesa saborea sus interiores. Los dolores de sus piernas y manos no desaparecen así como su llanto, pero ya no era tan fuerte como antes. No entiende cómo se encuentra ahí, pero lo que sí sabe como buen niño que se cree todo lo que le dicen, es que, si quiere ya no sentir dolores de esta magnitud, tiene que hacer todo lo que su papi le diga.

Así pasaron media hora de placer para el azabache, pasando de las lamidas a las mordidas intensas hasta el punto de hacer sangrar al latino al romper parte de su tejido, hasta que el Hamada se preocupa al no escuchar a su juguete llorar, aún si él muerde con fuerza una de sus nalgas, para notar que se había desmayado por la sangre que perdió a través de sus manos conforme los minutos pasaban

No le queda más remedio que dejar de saborear las partes bajas del menor y sacar su cuchillo que se encontraba clavado en la pared para irse y llamar a Baymax con el fin que, utilizando su regenerador de células, que también permite la unión de elementos del mismo material, cure completamente al Rivera

\- No veo la hora para seguir jugando contigo, mi pequeña puta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quisiera dejar en claro que a Miguel no le falta ningún dedo. El regenerador puede devolver el cuerpo a como estaba antes, desde cero o uniendo dos partes del cuerpo. Solo se necesita una celula viva para dejar el cuerpo como estaba y vivo (si a alguien le recuerda a cierto fanfic de otro fandom, sí, me inspiré en ese)
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado
> 
> Como siempre, sugerencias, criticas y opiniones son bienvenidas
> 
> Nos vemos


	5. Lolito

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creo que, para este punto, las advertencias no son necesarias, asi que esta será la última
> 
> NO LO LEAN SI SON SENSIBLES
> 
> Aclarando eso y que veamos si pueden identificar todas las referencias, comencemos

Al llegar la tarde del día siguiente, el hijo de zapatero finalmente despierta, pero con un dolor intenso tanto en sus partes bajas como en sus manos y piernas. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior surgen dentro de su memoria a largo plazo y no puede evitar volver llorar al recordar la escena producida dentro de esas cuatro paredes donde se encuentra.

La cuchilla atravesando con fuerza sus pequeñas manos y desgarrando completamente su carne y huesos con el único fín de dejarlo clavado en un punto fijo de esa misma pared que se encuentra a su lado izquierdo.  La lengua del adulto saboreando con placer y lujuria sus amargas lágrimas que se escaparon de sus ojos por el mismo dolor del arma anteriormente mencionada.  Las grandes manos que se deslizaron desde su pequeño trasero hasta el límite de su pierna para después quebrarla como si fuera un mondadientes y más tarde proceder a repetir esa misma acción con la otra.  El rostro del americano fusionándose con sus nalgas con el simple fin de morderlo al punto de hacerlo sangrar, aún si claramente podía escuchar los gritos dolorosos del más joven de los Rivera

Sin embargo, lo que más le sorprende al capuchino, es que no haya rastro alguno de lo ocurrido la noche anterior en todo su cuerpo. Tanto sus manos como sus piernas se observan en tan buen estado que, si no fuera porque aún les duele y puede ver con claridad la marca en la pared producida por el arma que lo lastimó gravemente, hubiera pensado que todo eso fue una vil y perturbadora pesadilla que un niño de cuatro años nunca debería tener en su vida

Pero regresa a la realidad, saliendo de sus pensamientos, cuando escucha como la puerta, la única forma de salir de ese deprimente lugar, se abre junto a una sombra de gran tamaño que busca entrar. El miedo del latino comienza a recorrer cada una de las venas de su cuerpo, rogando en su mente que no sea aquel adulto despiadado, dueño de sus dolores actuales

Sin embargo, sus plegarias son escuchadas. Quien ingresa no es nada más ni menos que el robot blanco e inflable del azabache que lleva en sus brazos una bandeja con comida. No hace falta decir que el hijo de zapatero aún está asustado, haciendo que se siente en la cama, abrazando sus rodillas como su única forma de protección, pero también algo curioso del ser robótico que no da signos de parecer una amenaza

\- ¿H-Hola? - pregunta nervioso el chico de cabellos marrones como café

\- Hola, Miguel - dice con una tonada robótica mientras cierra la puerta y se acerca a él, para frenar cuando ya está a unos pocos pasos - Yo soy Baymax, el asistente médico personal de tu papi y seré el responsable de tu protección y salud durante estos días que él no esté - explica de forma neutral, recordando el pedido de su paciente que, al momento de hablar sobre el mismo con el menor de edad, utilice esa palabra en lugar de su nombre real para que el latino pueda saber de quién habla

Efectivamente, apenas los rayos mañaneros de sol acariciaron para despertar al joven adulto que dormía placentero en su cama luego de su noche de diversión, recibió un mensaje por parte de sus superiores con el mandato de viajar a un país asiático en busca de un nuevo espía que se había infiltrado en la compañía. El americano no quería irse siendo que quería pasar más tiempo con su pequeño juguete sexual que se consiguió en su viaje a México, pero tampoco buscaba perder su empleo, así que no le quedó más remedio que responder el mensaje, afirmando que ese mismo día se iría. Sin embargo, no lo hizo sin antes dejarle instrucciones exactas al invento de su hermano para que supervisará al pequeño Rivera, que en ese momento se encontraba durmiendo 

Volviendo a la actualidad, al recibir la noticia que su papi se encuentra fuera, el moreno de la habitación se permite a sí mismo bajar la guardia y soltar una sonrisa y suspiro de alivio. No es que odie al adulto de 20 años por lo que le hizo la noche anterior, el pequeño capuchino es muy joven para poder odiar a alguien, y mucho menos a quien le da su hogar y que afirma que lo quiere, pero se siente más calmado al saber que el azabache no estará cerca de él por un tiempo. 

\- ¿Tienes hambre? Antes de partir, tu papi me dejó indicaciones claras de alimentarte con estos productos - dijo inclinando su cuerpo hacia delante para colocar sobre la cama y en frente del castaño la bandeja que trae consigo un taco de carne molida y un pequeño frasco de plástico con lo que parecía ser leche dentro - Mientras comes, ya traeré otra sorpresa que te dejó tu papi antes de irse - explica y se dirige fuera de la habitación, dejando abierta la puerta

El descendiente de zapatero, al quedarse solo, no tarda en bajar sus piernas para cruzarlas como indio,lanzarse sobre la comida y devorarla bocado a bocado. Pero, algo de ese platillo le es bastante familiar, como algo que debería recordar y, que si lo hace, podría escapar de su prisión mental y física. La puerta está abierta, el semi japonés no está cerca y el gran robot se encuentra ocupado. Si logra recordar lo sucedido, podría escapar y pedir ayuda, logrando que esta historia tenga un final feliz donde un policía lo encuentre, arreste a su violador y envíen al pequeño mexicano a su país natal con su verdadera familia que no ha dejado de buscarlo ni un solo día desde su desaparición.

Sin embargo, estamos hablando de un niño de cuatro años y de una historia que no busca tener un final feliz, haciendo que se pierda una de sus pocas y únicas oportunidades de poder escapar

Al terminar la comida que tenía un muy buen sabor, ignorando cuál sea ese sentimiento de nostalgia que apenas puede sentir, se dirige sediento a tomar el frasco y beber el líquido blanco dentro de él, pero, al momento que esa bebida se desliza por su lengua a pasar después a su garganta, un sabor amargo es sentido por las papilas gustativas del joven de piel latina que, a excepción del taco, puede recordar el momento que saboreó el mismo cuerpo acuoso.

La mirada de confusión del niño con un lunar sobre su labio se centra en el robot médico que nuevamente ingresa a la habitación para colocar algo en una de las esquinas de la misma

\- ¿V-Veimas? - pregunta nervioso- E-Esto no sabe a leche...

\- Es correcto, es el semen - aclara el gran robot blanco con su tono de profesionalismo al terminar de colocar un objeto que no puede ser visto por el menor, ya que el enorme cuerpo obstruye su vista - Es mucho más rico en nutrientes, ya que, además de calcio, posee proteínas, vitamina B12 y C, potasio, fósforo, entre otros componentes que son beneficiosos para tu salud - explica levantando su dedo índice, observando la cara de asco del más joven - Descuida, le hice análisis para verificar que no contenga enfermedades de transmisión sexual

Miguel no logra entender gran parte de las palabras profesionales y médicas pronunciadas por el reproductor de sonido del gran robot, pero sí comienza a sentir un gran dolor en su estómago, como si alguien le hubieran dado un fuerte golpe en ese punto. Sin lograr terminar de beber ese líquido proveniente del americano que se encuentra en otro continente, el pequeño latino lo suelta haciendo que caiga, afortunadamente, de pie entre sus piernas cruzadas y se toma con fuerza su panza, apretandola con el objetivo de apaciguar el dolor. Sin embargo, no pasa más de tres segundos antes de que siente como algo con fuerza busca salir por su entrada baja

\- Mmmmm ¿V-Veimas? - pregunta mirando suplicante a la máquina que no reacciona ante su pedido de ayuda - T-Tengo que ir al baño

Sin responder, Baymax se aparta para que el latino pueda observar lo que fue colocado desde su segunda entrada a esa habitación. Es un pequeño inodoro rojizo tecnológico con su propio proveedor de agua independiente, sin que tenga la necesidad de conectarle una tubería

\- Tu papi diseñó este artefacto por si ocurrieran este tipo de necesidades - explica el robot diseñado por el hermano mayor del recién mencionado - Tiene capacidad de hasta cinco usos sin ser vaciado

Sin embargo, el más joven no logra escuchar gran parte de la explicación de la máquina, ya que, apenas logró ver el invento de su cuidador, se levantó con rapidez, volcando al suelo el frasco de plástico transparente, para comenzar a caminar despacio hacia el mismo. El dolor de sus pequeñas piernas y su estómago no le permiten llegar con gran velocidad a su destino, pero logra su cometido. Al sentarse nuevamente, libera todo lo contenido en su interior en forma de materia fecal, sin saber que ese era el objetivo principal del nipón al dejarle aquellos alimentos para que Baymax le dé y colocar dentro del inodoro una pequeña cámara con protección contra el agua

\- Mmmmm~ como se expande ese agujero~ - murmura Hiro sonriente y babeando al observar desde su teléfono móvil la escena ante sus ojos mientras se toca por debajo de su pantalón

En algún hotel asiático, el americano se encontraba a la espera de que su computadora termine de hallar el espía cuando se distrajo al recibir la notificación de Baymax que su Miguelito había despertado y que ahora está usando su más reciente invento: Un inodoro portátil con una cámara inalámbrica. Dejando todo lo que estaba haciendo, el menor de los Hamada se dispone a recostarse sobre su cama, mirando con sumo detalle el como su juguete sexual libera sus necesidades.

Antes de irse y dejarle las instrucciones que debía seguir el robot de su hermano, el semi japonés había condimentado el taco con un fuerte laxante para que, al momento de ingerir el alimento, utilizara su artefacto para que liberara en frente de él todo lo que tenía dentro. Él sabe que tranquilamente pudo haber esperado a que su mexicano tenga la necesidad natural de querer ir al baño, pero no podía esperar. No sabe cuánto tiempo va a estar lejos hasta que encuentre al hijo de puta que provocó que tenga que alejarse de su morenito, pero, hasta entonces, tendrá que conformarse el ver como el ano del pequeño niño de cuatro años se expande con gran facilidad para dejar caer sus largos y blandos desechos que tanto el joven adulto disfrutaría estar saboreando en estos momentos

Con solo pensarlo, logra que baje su pantalón, dejando libre su gran miembro erecto y comenzar a frotarlo contra la pantalla de su celular o, específicamente, donde se encontraba la entrada expuesta del menor de edad

\- Ahh~ mi pequeña puta~ - dice entre suspiros de placer al sentir el frío de su aparato tecnológico contra su piel, recordando lo vivido hasta el momento con el chico del lunar sobre su labio - ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene que pasar para que yo pueda estar nuevamente dentro de tí y escuchar tus gritos y súplicas para que yo me detenga?~

Al ya no ser suficiente su teléfono, comienza a tomar su erección con su mano libre y a subirla como bajarla en toda su extensión, pero frotando su punta contra su teléfono, aún volviendo a escuchar los gritos desgarradores de su pequeño niño y arrepintiéndose de no haber colocado un micrófono también para poder escuchar los sonidos producidos por el más joven mientras hace fuerza para liberar lo que tiene dentro

\- Mmmmm~ esto ya es una tortura~ - murmura con suspiros de por medios - Necesito tenerte sobre mí otra vez, mi pequeño juguete~

…

Ha pasado un mes desde que el menor de los Hamada estuvo fuera y el castaño pudo comenzar a sentirse un poco más libre y tranquilo junto a la compañía de Baymax, aunque seguía sin entender gran parte de las cosas que decía. Pasaron tanto tiempo juntos que el descendiente de zapateros no supo que pasaron 30 días hasta que, cuando él se encontraba sentado sobre el robot inflado mientras veía una película para niños pequeños, la puerta de entrada se abre, dejando entrar a un sonriente nipón con una valija de gran tamaño

Todos los miedos de dentro del latino surgieron nuevamente al sentir como el adulto del lugar lo mira de arriba a abajo con una gran sonrisa que deja ver sus dientes delanteros levemente separados, analizando el cuerpo del menor de edad que está cubierto por una de sus remeras rojizas que a él le quedan chicas, pero al castaño grandes

\- Me alegra verte de nuevo, Miguelito - dijo sonriendo para después deslizar su mirada hacia el gran robot blanco - Baymax, traelo a la habitación, tengo un par de regalos que quiero mostrarle -

Luego de dar la orden, el recién llegado camina hacia la habitación del pequeño moreno mientras es seguido por el robot del mayor de los Hamada que carga entre sus brazos al niño anteriormente mencionado que tiembla de terror, deseando en su mente que su papi no siga enojado con él

Entran los tres y el americano le ordena a la máquina que coloque al Rivera sentándolo sobre su cama para luego retirarse. Baymax busca obedecer las indicaciones pero, antes de irse y dejar a los dos humanos solos, el más joven abraza asustado al blanco robot

\- P-Por favor...T-Tengo miedo - murmura entre sollozos, sin embargo, lo que sucede después, lo deja sin habla

El invento de Tadashi, en lugar de responderle o corresponder el abrazo, aparta los pequeños brazos del capuchino de su inflado cuerpo y, de forma fría y robótica, abandona al joven de cabellos castaños para después cerrar la puerta

Miguel no sabe cómo reaccionar ante esto. Creyó que el robot sentía algo especial por él, igual al que él siente, pero se equivocó. Estamos hablando de una máquina que no puede sentir empatía y que tuvo la orden de cuidarlo hasta que su verdadero paciente llegara. Por eso se le es llamado “asistente médico personal”, es decir que solo asiste médicamente a una persona que es el Hamada, y no a otra. Seguirá buscando mantenerlo sano, pero por el simple hecho que así lo necesitaba el nipón para poder satisfacer sus necesidades sexuales, ya que, como antes fue explicado, Miguel no es más que un juguete sexual a la vista de Hiro y Baymax

\- Ya te lo advertí, Miguelito - dijo sonriente el americano para después sentarse al lado del mexicano y deslizar una de sus manos por las caderas del menor, odiando esa remera que usaba y que no le permite tocar su piel - Soy el único que te va a querer jamás - murmura para después deslizar su lengua por la suave mejilla del niño, saboreando sus amargas lágrimas que se escaparon al sentirse el descendiente de zapatero tan asustado y triste

Todo rastro de felicidad vivida dentro de ese mes con el robot se esfumó. Con solo cuatro años de edad, entendió que nadie más que su captor le iba a tener cariño sin saber que su familia verdadera no ha dejado de buscarlo ni un solo día desde su desaparición

Sin embargo, la atención de ambos se desvía dirigiéndose a la valija que trajo el adulto de su viaje, al comenzar a moverse y producir sonidos extraños para el más joven, pero no para el semi japonés

\- Casi lo olvido - murmura fastidiado para luego levantarse y dirigirse hacia ese contenedor - Ven, Miguel, quiero que abras lo que traje de mi viaje - dijo sonriendo de lado a lado

Aún si su inconsciente le pide a gritos que no se acerque, sabe que, si no quiere ver a su papi molesto, debe hacerlo. Así que también se levanta y se dirige a quedar sentado nuevamente frente a la valija para tomar el cierre con sus manitas. No hace falta decir que está aterrado de lo que sea que hay dentro, pere le tiene más miedo de lo que podría hacer el americano si no hace lo que le pide, haciendo que, con toda la valentía que puede tener un niño menor de diez años, abre el contenedor para quedar horrorizado con lo que ve

Dentro de la valija, hay un chico de unos seis años con piel latina y cabellos castaños como los del pequeño Rivera, pero con la diferencia de tener ojos ámbar y un lunar por debajo del labio inferior. Sin embargo, lo más impactante de todo es que no posee ni brazos ni piernas ni dientes ni cuerdas vocales. Es como un muñeco viviente de carne y piel de niño

\- Se llama Marco De La Cruz, un lolito - dice el mayor sentándose junto al descendiente de zapateros - Kyle, un viejo amigo mío, se dedica a crearlos y me lo vendió a un muy buen precio para que pueda jugar con él el tiempo que estuviera lejos de tí, pero… - pausa sacando un pequeño bisturí de dentro de uno de los bolsillos del contenedor - ...ya no me sirve de nada al ya estar de regreso, así que-

\- ¡Noooo! - interrumpe desesperado el latino, poniéndose en medio, entre su papi y el recién llegado, y sacando valentía de no sabe dónde - ¡No lo lastimes! - grita sollozando, aún entre lágrimas amargas

Quería evitar darle la contra al Hamada desde que llegó, pero tampoco quiere que hiera al niño discapacitado que se encuentra indefenso dentro de la valija, intentando respirar. No entiende el porqué, ya que sabe las consecuencias de sus actos si decide hacerle frente al semi japonés. Sin embargo, puede ser el hecho que no quiere ver sufrir al oji ámbar tanto como él sufrió cuando su papi se enojó con él o que, inconscientemente, sabe que él conocía a ese chico, ya que prácticamente se criaron juntos hasta que Marco desapareció en Asia y, por bromas del destino, ellos dos vuelven a encontrarse, pero no de la forma esperada

A Hiro, aunque sabe bien que no debe permitir esa clase de insubordinaciones por parte de su juguete sexual, se le cruza una idea por su cabeza, haciendo que sonría de forma macabra

\- Lo siento, Miguel, él ya no me sirve para nada, pero, puede librarlo de su sufrimiento si juegas conmigo, aceptas? - amplía su sonrisa sin mencionar nada que, si aún si el pequeño está de acuerdo o no, será obligado igualmente a ser el entretenimiento del adulto, pero, al no decirle eso, le da la falsa esperanza que tiene el poder de elegir

El latino no está seguro de querer jugar a los juegos raros del menor de los Hamadas que tanto lo lastimó. Sin embargo, al ver los ojos suplicantes de De La Cruz, se da cuenta que es la mejor decisión

\- D-De acuerdo, ¿a-a qué vamos a jugar, p-papi? - pregunta nervioso sin saber que, con el simple hecho de haberlo llamado con ese nombre, una gran felicidad se llena dentro de el nipón, imaginando todos los escenarios sexuales que podrían tener, pero sabe que debe mantenerse enfocado

\- A esto - dice sonriente apartartado con la mano libre al confundido mexicano para luego apuñalar con fuerza el ojo izquierdo de Marco con el bisturí, logrando realizar un corte tan profundo dentro de su cuenca que la sangre y el líquido transparente dentro del mismo ojo saliera fuera

\- ¡¡¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! - grita el latino que, aunque fue sometido a torturas infernales antes de su llegada en manos del americano, puede sentir el dolor producido por el filo de aquella herramienta que atraviesa su globo ocular

\- ¡¡¡PAPI!!! ¡¡¡¿¿¿QUÉ HACES???!!! - llora de forma amarga y desesperante en pequeño infante, viendo como su cuidador saca el arma fuera del cráneo que no deja de sangrar para después limpiar con su ropa de trabajo el bisturí recientemente utilizado

Los gritos y llantos de los mexicanos resonando dentro de esas cuatro paredes y que solo él puede escuchar le causa un intenso placer al adulto que hace que comience a bajar su pantalón mostrando ante los menores su miembro erecto mientras se excita al observar como el oji ámbar cierra con fuerza y dolor su ojo herido y ensangrentado

\- Ahora es tu turno de jugar, mi pequeña puta - sonríe satisfecho, ignorando la pregunta - Abre su ojo y mete tu dedo dentro de su herida

No es necesario aclarar que el Rivera no quiere hacer eso al ya saber que le dolería mucho al joven discapacitado, pero también sabe lo que le pasaría a él o al recién mencionado si no obedece, así que, aún contra su poca fuerza de voluntad y con la mirada penetrante de súplica del pequeño latino que solo es unos años mayor que él, separa los párpados del oji ámbar con una mano y, con la otra, inserta su dedo dentro del corte que realizó el azabache, el cual contempla la bella escena ante sus ojos mientras acaricia su miembro con placer, pero con algo de decepción al notar que no lo metió tan profundo, sino de manera superficial

\- ¡¡¡¡¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! -

La sangre y líquido transparente derramada del glóbulo ocular al ampliar la herida le produce un gran asco al castaño que tiene su dedo metido dentro de él, pero también culpa al saber que es quien le produce tanto dolor a Marco

El americano se coloca tras del pequeño para luego tomar la mano del Rivera y moverla arriba y abajo, metiendo con fuerza y profundidad el dedo moreno dentro del ojo del niño que no ha parado de gritar y el otro de llorar

\- ¡Sí!~ Ahhh~ ¡Así, Miguelito! - dice entre suspiros en la oreja contraria, viendo con atención cómo entra y sale el dedo del más joven con mayor rapidez mientras su propio miembro es acariciado por sí mismo

Sin embargo, ninguno de los otros dos presentes lo disfruta. El ver como su dedo invade y lastima el cuerpo del oji ámbar le produce un gran malestar al más pequeño del lugar

\- ¡B-Basta, papi! ¡L-Lo lastimamos! - llora desesperado el descendiente de zapatero, viendo como su mano queda ensangrentada con la sangre ajena

\- De acuerdo - suspira rodando los ojos y liberando la mano del latino que, al hacerlo, saca su dedo de forma instantánea, seguido por un grito final del niño de seis años

\- ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! - repite el más joven al aproximarse más a aquella valija que tiene dentro a De La Cruz que continua llorando y gritando, pero a menor escala que antes

No malinterpreten la acción de Hiro de detenerse. No fue por un rayo de empatía que surgió de dentro de su oscuro y retorcido ser ni por ya no querer escuchar los gritos y lágrimas de los mexicanos al sentirse mal por eso, sino que le comenzaba a molestar que su Miguelito esté sufriendo por el dolor ajeno y no por el hecho que la sangre derramada sea de él. Así que, decide cumplir el deseo de los menores de edad y, sujetando nuevamente el bisturí, lo clava con fuerza y firmeza en el pecho de Marco, justo donde está su corazón, para después deslizar el filo del arma por toda la pequeña longitud de su cuerpo, dejando al impotente Rivera en shock y con lágrimas en sus ojos

\- ¡¡¡AHHHHhhhhh….. - De La Cruz da su último grito de dolor para luego quedar muerto dentro de ese contenedor con un traumado Miguel que no dejó de observar ni un minuto ni poder pronunciar palabra alguna debido a impresión que le causó la escena

\- Listo, ya lo liberé de su sufrimiento como lo prometí - dice de mala gana y mete su mano dentro de la gran herida para arrancar con fuerza, y complicaciones, seis costillas del cadáver de su ex lolito - Ahora, si no quieres terminar como él, te sugiero que hagas lo que yo diga, entendiste, mi pequeña puta? - y el menor asiente, logrando que la palabra "asustado" se quede corta a lo que realmente siente - De acuerdo, es hora de beber tu leche - ordena mientras sonríe de lado

Así, ambos pasaron los siguientes treinta minutos los cuales Miguel debió ponerse sobre sus manos y rodillas, y meter en su pequeña boca el gran miembro erecto de Hiro mientras que este, al mismo tiempo de disfrutar la mamada del menor de edad, inserta dentro de su angosta cavidad anal las seis costillas que le arrancó a Marco y, si en el caso que alguna no pueda entrar, forma con su mano un puño y golpea con fuerza el pequeño hueso, logrando así que todos entren a su debido tiempo y que finalmente el semi asiático le da una razón al latino por lo cual llorar, pero evitando morder al adulto. El sentir el ligero filo de las partes del niño que apenas logró conocer dentro de él le causan un tremendo mal estar, pero sabe que no puede permitirse vomitar sobre su papi

Luego de eso, el azabache termina de correr su amarga semilla dentro de la boca del Rivera, provocando que tosa

\- Ahhhh~ muy bien, mi Miguelito - dice sonriente mientras acaricia los cabellos marrones del menor de los Rivera que aún se encuentra en shock - Ahora date la vuelta, tengo que sacarte esas cosas y ver tu lindo traserito

El joven latino no tarda en obedecer como si de un robot se tratase y, aún manteniendo esa postura, se da la media vuelta, apuntando su pequeño trasero hacia el Hamada. Al sentir y recordar todo lo que sucedió y tener una clara vista hacia el cuerpo inmóvil del ex lolito de quien él llama papi, no duda en comenzar a llorar como el niño pequeño que es. Ya no puede saber que le dolía más: su cuerpo o su alma, al ya sentir como su corazón se achica con solo ver los ojos inmóviles del quien pudo haber sido su amigo, o quiza amante, en un futuro de una dimensión alterna

\- L-Lo siento, M-Marco - murmura con suma tristeza entre sus quejas y lágrimas de dolor al aun sentir los huesos de De La Cruz dentro de él, pero esas palabras logradan ser escuchadas por el menor de los Hamadas

\- Tranquilo, Miguelito, solo tardará un momento - menciona el nipón y, con el mismo bisturí que utilizó para terminar con la vida del oji ámbar, corta la entrada del mexicano para expandirla y, sin cuidado alguno, saca con sus dedos las costillas del muerto fuera de su pequeño juguete sexual

\- ¡¡¡BUAAAAAAAA!!! - grita de forma amarga al sentir como su piel es despedazada nuevamente, pero esta vez por aquel filo, excitando al adulto de la habitación que contemplaba gustoso como la sangre caía fuera del suave trasero de su morenito

El americano jamás se cansaría de jugar con él. Si alguien le hubiera dicho que conseguirse un lolito es lo mejor que le va a pasar en este mundo, lo hubiera mandado al carrajo, ya que él no se veía así mismo de enfermo para hacerle eso a un niño menor de cinco años. Sin embargo, el destino es gracioso e irónico a la vez. Tener al Rivera como su exclavo y juguete sexual para que cumpla con sus deseos más pervertidos, fue la mejor decisión de su vida, aún si sabe que no le puede decir a sus padres ni a su hermano Tadashi, ya que lo verían con malos ojos al vivir en un mundo donde tener como rehen a un niño para satisfacer sus necesidades de placer no es aceptado socialmente. Pero él quiere conservar al moreno para toda su vida, sin importarle lo que piensen los demás

\- Esta bien Miguel, no te preocupes - sonríe mirando de lado el bolsillo de su cercano pantalón que ya no tiene puesto - En unos días no recordarás nada de lo vivido hoy...será como volver a nacer

...Por segunda vez

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado
> 
> Lamento si alguno lo sintio algo pesada a la lectura, pero, con tantas ideas que tenía para este capítulo, se me explotó la cabeza jajaja
> 
> Sí, torturar a Marco no es trabajo simplemente para Mortem
> 
> En fin, como siempre, critica, sugerencias y opiniones son bienvenidas
> 
> Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo que espero que sea mejor


	6. Zoofilia (Parte 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, dije que ya no iba a poner advertencias, pero esta si es necesaria
> 
> ABUSO HACIA UN ANIMAL  
> NO LEER SI SON SENSIBLES O AMANTES DE LOS ANIMALES

Dicen que una madre nunca olvida a su hijo y Luisa Rivera es la prueba de ello. Han pasado dos años desde que su pequeño desapareció en ese parque sin dejar rastro alguno y, desde entonces, la mujer castaña jamás dejó de buscarlo con la misma desesperación que antes, ni dejar de culparse con la misma intensidad de siempre. Si tan solo no se hubiera distraído esa tarde para hablar con una vieja amiga, no estaría en ese momento repartiendo folletos de “Se Busca” en ese sitio que le quitó lo que más amaba, repitiendo “¿A visto a mi hijo?” mil veces a cada persona que cruzaba metros cerca de ella. Aún si la policía abandonó la búsqueda hace ya años atrás, la dama juró no descansar hasta encontrar a su bebé

Sin embargo, también sabe que se está haciendo tarde y su marido debe estar esperándola en su casa, así que decide acercarse a la última persona del día, que es un chico de negros cabellos que se encuentra leyendo un libro en una banca

\- Disculpe, joven - dice la señora, llamando la atención del contrario que elige apartar su mirada de su entretenida historia para luego clavar sus ojos sobre ella con curiosidad por lo que tenga que decir - Mi hijo, Miguel, desapareció hace dos años y lo estoy buscando - comenta, mostrándole uno de los folletos con el rostro de su hijo - Debe tener unos seis años ahora, ¿lo ha visto?

Al tomar el trozo de papel en sus manos para observarlo de cerca, el semi japonés utiliza todas sus fuerzas para no soltar una carcajada en ese mismo instante. Por supuesto que había visto a ese pequeño. Casi todas las mañanas lo ve al despertar, colocando su pequeño cuerpo sobre sus piernas para luego derramar café tibio sobre su cabeza y lamerlo para adquirir la cafeína que se encontraba en sus marrones cabellos que esconden la bebida mientras que el niño bebe su chocolatada, sin demostrar resistencia alguna, pero sí incomodidad al sentir esa lengua pasearse sobre su piel latina. También lo ve en sus tardes de trabajo, cuando comenta a sus compañeros que va al baño y en realidad solo se dirige a satisfacerse a sí mismo al mirar con atención los videos guardados que muestran el pequeño orificio del hijo de zapateros expandirse para liberar su materia fecal que tanto disfruta saborear. Pero, su momento más satisfactorio en el día es la noche, hora en la que regresa a su casa emocionado y se permite a sí mismo jugar a sus pervertidos juegos con el infante

Sin embargo, sabe que nada de eso puede decirle a la desesperada doña que lo mira con gran angustia en sus ojos, así que solo decide contestarle...

\- Lo lamento señora, no lo ví - miente descaradamente el menor de los Hamadas - Pero me quedaré con el folleto y le avisaré si lo encuentro - sonríe de forma reconfortante para intentar dejar a la madre de su juguete tranquila

\- Muchas gracias, se lo agradezco mucho - responde, correspondiendo a la sonrisa y señala el conjunto de números escritos en el papel - Aquí está el número de mi casa, llámeme si descubre algo - y luego se marcha, dejando a un curioso Hiro que, al momento de notar la gran distancia entre él y la dama que recién se fue, comienza a oler con genuina desesperación el trozo de árbol cortado y alterado que tiene entre sus dedos

A veces le cuesta creer que ya pasaron dos años desde que tiene a su merced a un pequeño niño latino que secuestró en ese mismo parque donde se encuentra. Pero, lo más sorprendente de todo es que, no importa la cantidad de veces que borre su memoria y tome provecho de su cuerpo estando dormido o despierto, jamás se cansa de hacerlo al punto de convertirse en su actual droga o adicción. El solo pensar en su suave piel morena y esos bellos ojos castaños que lo observan con tanta ternura cuando se encuentra en su estado de ignorancia o con tanto miedo cuando siente todo el dolor que el mayor le está provocando, es suficiente para que el americano pueda sentir ese gran placer sexual que logró desarrollar únicamente hacia el descendiente de zapateros.

Sin embargo, el sonido de su teléfono sonando logra sacarlo de sus pensamiento y, al ver de quién se trata, no puede evitar sonreír sin malicia alguna

\- Hola papá, cuánto tiempo - dice el nipón al segundo de contestar la llamada

\- Hijo mio, hola - responde con la misma emoción - Si que hace mucho que no hablamos, ¿dónde estas?

\- En México, me enviaron para resolver unos asuntos internacionales, ¿que tal su viaje a Japón? - pregunta curioso, pensando en lo bien que la deben estar pasando en su tercera luna de miel

\- No podría estar mejor - contesta el hombre de sesenta años - Ahora mismo tu madre se está bañando y preparando para nuestra cena en un lujoso restaurante japonés, aunque no se porque lo hace siendo que ella ya es hermosa tal y como es - rie sin sarcasmo en su voz, porque lo dice de todo corazón

Al menor siempre le pareció tan sorprendente lo mucho que se aman sus padres al punto que, cada diez años en su aniversario de bodas, hacen girar un globo terráqueo y eligen al azar un país para visitarlo en ese día tan especial para ellos. En su primer viaje, cuando Tadashi y él eran muy jóvenes, solo se fueron una semana para no dejarlos tanto tiempo solos con su tía, aún si ella decía que no eran problema. Pero, con el pasar de los años, sus viajes se prolongaron al punto que ahora, en su tercer aventura por el mundo, tomaron el riesgo de irse un mes entero bajo la promesa que si algo importante sucedía, regresarían inmediatamente. Suerte que ambos poseen trabajos estables con buenos salarios para darse esa clase de lujos

\- En fin hijo - dice el mayor, llamando la atención de su descendencia que se había perdido en sus propios pensamientos - Llamaba para preguntarte cómo estabas y pedirte que no te sobre estreses por el trabajo, tu madre y yo hemos notado que últimamente no vienes durmiendo bien

\- Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo papá, sabes que tengo muchas cosas que hacer - explica, sin tener que mencionar que la razón de su insomnio no se debía por una cuestión laboral, sino de placer - Aunque puedo prometerte que lo tendré en cuenta y probaré en hacer otras actividades de vez en cuando

\- Eso quería escuchar, Hiro - responde feliz su progenitor - Intenta ver una película que te guste o sal más con tus amigos, solo haz cosas que disfrutes y que causen una gran satisfacción, así no te vayas a estresar tanto

\- De acuerdo, lo tendré muy en cuenta - comenta, pensando que el mayor posiblemente tenga razón, hasta que observa a alguien cruzar la calle, quien no es ni nada más ni nada menos que su víctima - Lo siento papá, pero te tendré que colgar, hablamos cuando regresen y saluda a mamá por mi parte

\- Seguro, y tú saluda a tu hermano y mi cuñada por mi parte - contesta el contrario - Nos vemos a nuestro regreso

Al cortar la llamada, se levanta de su lugar, guarda el libro ya olvidado hace varios minutos atrás junto a ese folleto dentro de su bolsa de trabajo y va tras esa rata inmunda que se tomó el trabajo de robar información de la compañía del americano

  
  
  


…

  
  
  


No tardó mucho tiempo en deshacerse de ese sujeto, pero sí de borrar toda muestra de datos saqueada. Resultó que, aún si se trató de alguien que superaba los sesenta años y no logró defenderse, tenía varios ases debajo de su manga por si algo así sucedía, al ser que esparció por todo ese pueblo almacenamientos USB con aquella información que tanto quería recuperar. Si no fuera porque el nipón consiguió hackear su teléfono móvil y rastrear la ubicación de esos dispositivos, jamás lo hubiera logrado

Cuando se encontraba de camino hacia su hotel en aquella calle desierta por la noche, decidió informar a sus superiores que el objetivo había sido eliminado. Ya no tiene otras razones para quedarse más días en ese país, estando lejos de su pequeña adicción que, con cada segundo que pasaba, más se desesperaba en tenerla en sus brazos. Suerte que podía confirmar con seguridad que su pequeño niño de piel color capuchino estaba siendo cuidado y vigilado por el robot de su hermano, pero, aún así, quería estar de vuelta. Como su padre lo dijo: Necesitaba hacer actividades que le causen satisfacción. Antes, con solo participar en sus clásicas peleas de robots era suficiente, pero con la llegada de ese infante a su vida, todo había cambiado

\- ...Miguelito… - suspira, pero no de forma cansada, sino de enojo - ...Pronto estaré de vuelta

Ya había recorrido varias calles y solo le queda la siguiente para llegar a su lugar de descanso, pero algo más llama su atención: unos suaves ladridos que provienen de una caja con la palabra “Gratis” escrita en un lado de la misma. Al acercarse a ella, observa dentro a dos perritos xoloitzcuintles temerosos, intentando evitar que su miedo se les note. aún si no es efectivo

\- Son tan lindos… - sonríe, murmurando su frase para sí mismo - ...Me pregunto si a mi Miguelito le gustará este… - se pregunta, levantando al más grande que no dejó de moverse para ser liberado, solo para observar nuevamente al can que quedó en la caja temblando - ...Y tú… - eleva del suelo al más pequeño, mirando fijamente su agujero anal - ...Serás un buen sustituto...

  
  
  


…

  
  
  


Estando ya sentado en su cama, junto a los dos perros que se encuentran lo más apartado del nipón que pueden sin caerse de esa cómoda plataforma, recibe el mensaje de su superior que un helicóptero pasará por él en la mañana para que logre regresar a su país natal. No puede estar más emocionado, pero no descarta el factor que aún se encuentra en abstinencia al no tener cerca de él el descendiente de zapateros

\- Argh...No voy a poder aguantar por más tiempo - se dice a sí mismo el desesperado americano, dejando a un costado su teléfono móvil y dirigir su mirada a los dos xolos que tiemblan a más no poder al ver esa gran mano acercarse a ellos y tomar al más pequeño - Ven Miguelito Dos... - comenta sonriente mientras que el can esconde su rabo entre sus patas con un rotundo pavor - ...Vamos a divertirnos

Dicen que los animales poseen cierta habilidad para poder sentir el peligro y determinar que es una amenaza para ellos desde que son muy jóvenes, y que las personas desprenden un cierto aroma y energía que tiene la capacidad de atraer o alejar a otros seres vivos, siendo percibidas por ellos. Sin embargo, la energía que Hiro libera es tan fuerte que, si no hubieran estado atrapados en esa caja, ambos perritos habrían huido inmediatamente en lugar de estar ahora bajo sus garras. El que uno de ellos no es utilizado como medida de satisfacción para el semi japonés es una suerte, pero nada nos puede asegurar que ese no será su destino final en un futuro lejano o cercano

El americano carga entre sus manos al más diminuto de los hermanos para llevarlo dentro del baño que viene con la habitación. Aún si el pequeño hace lo que puede como moverse o intentar morder aquella pálida piel con sus pequeños dientes para intentar salvarse de lo que sea que vaya a suceder, sabiendo que posiblemente se lastime por la caída hacia el suelo, nada impidió que el humano lo colocara dentro de la bañera, evitando completamente su escape 

\- Nunca hice esto con un perro - menciona, cerrando la puerta tras de él y quitándose la ropa frente al xoloitzcuintle mientras este intenta salir de su resbaladiza prisión - Pero siempre hay una primera vez para todo…

Estando ya completamente desnudo, se acerca hacia la pequeña mesa de lavabo, donde se encuentra un kit de belleza que tomó de uno de sus objetivos ya hace muchos años atrás. Mira sonriendo de lado las pinzas de precisión y las afiladas tijeras que hay dentro de ese estuche plateado, similar a una cartuchera escolar, y agarra esas herramientas, una mano cada una. El can en ningún momento deja de temblar con genuino terror, observando ese gran cuerpo acercarse hacia él y sabiendo que algo ocurriría, pero sin saber qué. 

\- Antes que nada, tengo que prepararte - comenta, dejando las tijeras cerca de la bañera y sentándose dentro de ella, colocando al perrito sobre sus piernas y sujetando su cabeza con su mano no hábil para que se quedara quieto y abriendo fuertemente su boca con sus dedos - Di “ahhh”

Con gran precisión, mete dentro de la cavidad bucal del animal sus pinzas y le arranca uno de sus pequeños colmillos, logrando que, con ese simple movimiento, Miguel Dos comience a llorar despavorido e intenta rasguñar la pálida piel del humano con sus diminutas garras por el dolor que siente en ese momento, siendo que no logra causarle molestia alguna. Sin embargo, el azabache no le da tiempo al contrario el poder concentrarse en el ardor de su falta de diente al ser que repite la misma acción con el resto de sus incisivos. Mientras el can llora, el miembro del mayor empiece a elevarse por la excitación de escuchar ese sonido, imaginándose que es a su pequeño niño quien le hace esa atrocidad

\- Eres igual a él… - sonríe, observando con genuino interés la mandíbula sangrienta y sin dientes del perro que no deja de llorar - ...Pero veamos si sientes como él

Sin previo aviso, sujeta con una mano el pequeño cuerpo y patas del xolo, colocándolo boca abajo y arriba de su miembro ya erecto por la previa excitación, y, con la otra, abre la cavidad bucal del animal para que su entrada ensangrentada pueda abrazar con mayor facilidad el órgano sexual del humano mientras este contempla el estrecho recto del can. En un comienzo, solo lo mantiene en ese mismo lugar, dejando que la caliente sangre y saliva del perro llorón se derramen desde la punta hasta la base del pene del adulto, pero, conforme los segundos avanzan y su aburrimiento incrementa, Hiro mueve ligeramente al canino hacia arriba y abajo, logrando así ir aún más profundo, sentir como aquellas paredes internas se expanden por búsqueda de aire, permitiendo al nipón ir cada vez más lejos, y disfrutar con suma satisfacción el continuo llanto y tos del animal contra su piel

\- Mmmm~ siii~...Te ganaste tu nombre de Miguelito Dos, amigo~ - comenta el menor de los Hamadas, aumentando la velocidad de su movimiento vertical y, a la vez, mover sus caderas hacia arriba para lograr el mayor contacto posible

El dolor que siente en ese momento el pequeño perro es indescriptible. En sus pocos años viviendo en la calle junto a su hermano y el tener que sobrevivir con la comida que su ex dueña le había dado no eran nada comparados con su tortura actual. La falta de dientes le produce un increíble dolor y el hecho de que se encuentra en un constante ciclo en el cual hay segundos cuando puede respirar y otros que no, no ayudan a su condición. Lo único que puede hacer, además de llorar y buscar que sus pulmones se llenen de aire, es intentar morder con fuerza el miembro del humano, sin saber que eso solo provoca más satisfacción al contrario

\- Mmmm~ sigue asi, Miguelito~ - murmura sumamente excitado, comenzando a alucinar que el ser frente a él es el niño latino en lugar del canino y toma con su mano libre las tijeras, empuñandolas como si de un cuchillo se tratase - ¡Necesito verte por dentro! - grita sonriente, perdiendo completamente la cordura

Y, con la simple idea de creer que quien está en su mano es el joven Rivera, clava con fuerza su arma y todo parece ir en cámara lenta. Miguelito Dos siente como su cuerpo es bajado, logrando así que toda la extensión del pene del azabache se deslice por su garganta, desgarre su conducto respiratorio debido a la diferencia de tamaño y que le dificulte respirar de una forma total, mientras que su recto también está siendo destruido junto con sus intestinos y otros órganos vitales. Con cada segundo que pasa, puede notar que su corazón se acelera a más no poder y observa como su vida se va desvaneciendo. Sin embargo, es una suerte que su hermano no esté allí para verlo

\- Miguelito Dos... - suspira de placer, sintiendo como su miembro quiere liberar en ese instante toda su semilla dentro de la rota tráquea al mismo tiempo que empuja el filo de las tijeras para ir más profundo - ...Lograste darle valor a tu vida, perro estúpido - comenta, corriendose dentro del animal que fallece cuando el Hamada termina y, al sacar su herramienta, nota que, además de estar cubierta de sangre y materia fecal, también posee manchas blancas - Uff que bueno que me detuve o me hubiera lastimado

Lo siguiente que hace es darse una ducha fría, limpiar su desastre y cocinar al muerto xolo como cena de esa noche

Sin notar que, aún siendo muy pequeño, el otro can puede ver como ese hombre mete al horno a su hermano y se lo come frente de él

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Me pasé de verga con este cap al punto de tener que dividirlo...
> 
> De cualquier forma, ahora saben porque Hiro es así: Porque sí (no todo tiene que ser un pasado trágico)
> 
> Criticas, sugerencias y opiniones son bienvenidas
> 
> Nos vemos en la parte 2 de esta tierna historia jaja


End file.
